Of Hatred and Close Sight
by Paisley May
Summary: Had Sasuke ever shown gratitude towards someone? Ever said “thank you”- even once? Karin found herself already hating them, if they ever truly existed.// SasuSaku, Kinda NaruHina/SuiKa.
1. The Kill

**Disclaimer****- **What? What do you mean I don't own Naruto? Sniffle…  
**  
Summary****- **Had Sasuke ever shown gratitude towards someone? Ever said "thank you"- even once? Karin found herself already hating them, if they ever truly existed. (SasuSaku, Kind of NaruHina)

My first story! Squee! You can probably tell, but I was deeply inspired by music for this, three songs in particular. This chapter is based on The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars.  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Of Hatred and Close Sight**

_By: Peaceful Princess_

~*~

_Come break me down,  
Marry me, bury me-  
I am finished with you!_

~*~

~.~.~.~

"Tch. Annoying."

Karin and the rest of Team Hawk looked up. It was the first time he'd spoken, though clearly still unconscious.

Dreaming, perhaps?

The redhead silently mused at the thought. Maybe he could be dreaming of her? With only those stoic two words, she wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed or discouraged towards her Sasuke-kun.

"Mmm… don't bother me…" he muttered.

Discouraged was a funny term for sadness. Suigetsu flashed an amused sort of look.

"Stop wondering, Karin. He's made it very clear that this is all about you."

Sometimes she wished he would just shut up. Was she really so predictable? The way he saw through her thoughts was just so…

"_Annoying_." She thought to herself, her attention quickly shifting back to her unconscious love interest.

Juugo continued to stare calmly into the distance, as if he wasn't capable of snapping at any given moment.

"Keep your focus."

Without even breaking his own…

Keeping both hers' and Sasuke-kun's chakra hidden was no easy task, after all. They'd thought it had been difficult escaping from the malicious Raikage, when Sasuke-kun was down, and they'd been all but surrounded.

Surely prepared to give up. Just too headstrong to give in…

They were lucky to find the cave. However damp, it was quite inconspicuous.

Looking to ease her already strained focus, Karin kneeled forward and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. She felt as it tensed suddenly.

"Don't touch me…" he mumbled, sounding a bit clumsy, but firm. A bit like a hiss, even. For a second, she thought he had woken, but he didn't move a single inch.

She looked back at her "teammates"- She considered only Sasuke-kun her real teammate- Suigetsu was dozing, and Juugo was watching birds at the front entrance, at least twenty meters away.

Sasuke-kun's face, even sleeping, was seductive to her. Maybe she would kiss him (maybe more?). Nobody would have to know…

"Wait…" he mumbled, soft and barely noticeable. Perhaps that was how she'd kiss him…

"I'm sorry."

Karin's head shot up, her eyes widened. Since when did her Sasuke-kun _apologize?_ _Appreciate?_ Maybe even swallow his pride, if only for a moment?

She briefly wondered if he'd ever done this before, even in his sleep. Had he ever shown gratitude? Ever said "thank you" to anyone? She found herself already hating them, whoever they were, if such a person ever truly existed.

~.~.~.~

"S-Sakura-san! D-do you t-think t-that maybe I-I c-could come w-with y-you? T-to see N-Naruto-kun?"

Hyuuga Hinata looked at the dirt, her pale eyes filled with doubt.

Sakura nodded once, silently glad for the company. Perhaps Hinata would help soften the blow, the irking feeling she got, because she had no clue what to say to Naruto.

The emotion was eating her alive. Doubt that she would be able to say the right thing. Grief, because Sasuke was most certainly going to die, possible before she even got to see alive again! If at all, Konoha would make damn sure of that. They were desperate to prevent any kind of war. Most of all she simply felt guilty. Guilty that she could _never_ feel the same way for Naruto, even if Sai was… right? Guilty that she even dared to put a traitor's safety in the same league as her best friend's pain.

No, he wasn't a traitor. He couldn't be! His departure had been completely necessary… right? Nonetheless, she still had hope he would come back someday. Screw what Naruto believed- It was Sakura's promise, too.

"_I'm not running from you!_" Not now, not ever.

~.~.~.~

Karin blinked. How long had they been there, hiding like cowards? How much longer were they going to stay? She couldn't feel a single hint of chakra surrounding them anymore. The Raikage and the samurai must have been long gone. She couldn't even sense Danzou anymore- he would be angry about that when he woke.

But Sasuke-kun wouldn't wake up. He didn't talk or mumble in his sleep anymore, but he seemed to flinch or squeeze his eyes occasionally, like somebody was telling him something painful. It was subtle, of course, and very quick. Karin was the only one who could have hoped to have seen it. Her Sasuke-kun hardly showed emotions, anyway… but what if he did?

It would still be just as subtle, yet real, as she imagined it in her head. Maybe it was directed towards someone at his old home, Konohagakure. Perhaps an old friend… or a girlfriend? Karin briskly shook her head.

"_Oh, please! Sasuke-kun doesn't have time for things like that,"_ she assured herself, _"If he doesn't want me, who else could he possibly want?"_

She felt confident in the darkness, but it nagged at her consistently- other than the tears shed for his noble brother, had he ever shown a conscious emotion? A simple care towards anyone? She quickly decided she hated them, too.

~.~.~.~

Tracking down Naruto in the Land of Iron had been surprisingly easy. The two girls arrived to find him livid, Kakashi and Yamato trying to ease his temper. Had something happened? Was it… Sasuke?

Kakashi explained to her how Madara had come into their tent and provoked him. He wouldn't specify on what the bastard had said.

She stops him, calms him. Then, with hesitation, she asks him to step aside for a short moment.

"Do you love me?"

He looked deeply into her green eyes, as if searching for something hidden. Then, his eyes flashed towards the timid girl who was half-hidden behind Sakura. He looked at her briefly, but with meaning.

~.~.~

"_Yes._"

_**And the pieces of her heart begin to crumble.**_

~.~.~

~*~

_Look at my eyes-  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you…_

_~*~  
_

**Author's Note- **Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well, until I type up the next chapter, anyway- I wrote everything down on paper first, since it's wayyy easier to rough draft! (For me, anyway…) Oh, and no offence but I dislike NaruSaku, and that's not where this is going. At all.

_**R.A.W.R**__**- R**__ead __**A**__nd __**W**__rite __**R**__eviews! _(I seriously just came up with that! Is it awesome or what? If anyone else already thought of that… well, damn.)

~_Peaceful Princess_~


	2. Sorrow

**New chapter- Oh snap! It's so much longer than the first one… If anyone reviews it, tell me if you think Sasuke is being OOC. It's hard to tell with him, you know?**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Of Hatred and Close Sight**

_By: Peaceful Princess_

~*~

_Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence  
Like the moon is dark, meant to make me strong  
Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyes  
Soon, he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by-and-by._

_~*~_

_~.~.~.~_

She was speechless. Naruto smiled.

"But… I'm not _in_ love with you."

And there was just no way she could have been breathing, because her sudden exhale had felt better than it should have.

"And… the promise? About bringing Sasuke…" She had trouble adding the suffix. It was just too painful for her now.

"About bringing him back." She spoke with more confidence in her voice this time. She couldn't show weakness, not when she'd worked so hard to be stronger.

"Doesn't it hurt? I mean, not being able to bring him back yet." She was really quite unable to imagine it _not_ being painful. No matter how many people he hurt or killed, he would always be their close friend.

An empty laugh. "Well, duh! It… sucks knowing that he thinks he's too good for Konoha. But you know, he won't be able to say that when I kick his sorry ass someday!"

A real laugh. "_We_. It's my burden, too." He smiles wide.

"You bet, Sakura-chan! Hey, Hinata-chan, what brings you here?"

A blush brightened her usually pale face. "I-I… just w-wanted t-to see if y-you w-were o-okay, N-Naruto-kun."

He frowned. "But shouldn't I be asking you that? I thought you were the hurt one!"

"Oh! W-well, Sakura-san is a g-great healer…"

Sakura smiled at the lack of stuttering in her voice, however slight. She decided she would leave them alone, but not before she overheard for just a little while longer. Curious, she turned on her heel and walked slowly.

"Hey, Hinata- thanks for trying to save me and everything. It means a lot, you know."

Sakura jumped when she heard a sudden thud, and knew exactly what it had been without even turning around. _"Oh, for Kami's sake… Poor girl."_

"Sakura-chaaaaan! What did I do wrong? All I did was kiss her forehead!"

She shook her head with pity. One life-death experience and confession later, and yet he was still so romantically oblivious in so many ways. It was just so unbelievable!

"_Mou… some things never change._"

~.~.~.~

He shot up as if from a nightmare. His eyes were wide, and his face was covered in sweat. He was clearly shaken up by something. But what?

"_Maybe he wasn't thinking of me after all,"_ her thought appalled her. Who cares if it was true, anyway? _"Humph! Like he would ever say such things to me- he loves me! He just doesn't know it yet…"_

He looked around, carefully analyzing his surroundings before speaking. She found herself meeting his gaze as he scowled at her. Did he even notice that his Sharingan was activated?

"Where's Danzou?"

Slouched over in the corner, Suigetsu yawned. He reminded her of the fat, drunk, middle-aged jackass that had once groped her in the streets of the Sound Village. She also remembered how Suigetsu had made a point of telling her to appreciate it, because there wasn't a sober man alive who would 'hit that.' She'd responded to _that_ remark with a black eye and a lump on the head, which had taken a whole week to fade away.

She definitely enjoyed that part of the slightly faded memory. He rubbed one eye.

"Sasuke, you have such a one-track mind. I can imagine that he's long gone by now, so give it a rest already. We should be more concerned about my broken sword! Right, Kaaaariiinnn-chaaaan?" He dragged out each syllable.

As if adding the '-chan' to her name was going to convince her of anything.

"Karin," he growled impatiently, "Find him. _Now._" Oh, if looks could kill…

"Ah… ehehe, you see Sasuke-kuuun…" She really didn't want him angry at her right now, "He's too far away right now, but I know you can get him next time, Sasuke-kun! We- uhh, just have to try again some other time, because…" She was mindlessly babbling again.

Suigetsu groaned. "God dammit, woman! Would you just _shut up_?"

Furious, she ignored the jab and chose to indulge her curiosity instead.

"So, Sasuke-kuuuun, I was wondering-"

"No."

She could hear Suigetsu stifling a laugh behind her back. Sasuke-kun looked undeniably bored, like he always was when she wasn't of use to him. Sometimes she wondered if he only kept her around for her ability, but it didn't seem reasonable to her.

"Umm… I just wanted to know what it was you were dreaming about. You seemed kind of freaked out, and I was worried about you, you know!"

It was then that she noticed his inability to glare. He seemed to prefer the cavern floor instead.

"I don't remember," he spoke calmly.

She was about to ask another question when Juugo decided to speak. "I suppose that could be true," It startled her; she'd more or less forgotten his presence. "Some people don't remember their dreams, Karin."

She looked back at Sasuke, her hopes deflated. Now she would never know what he was dreaming about. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, someone told me that if you remember a dream, it's either really important or it's going to happen soon." Suigetsu laughed at his own fact.

"Well, if he doesn't remember, how does that add to the conversation?" She replied impatiently- this was why she wanted the team to just be her and her Sasuke-kun.

He grinned evilly. "Well, if he _doesn't_ remember it, then it wasn't _about _anyone important. Get what I'm saying?" He was lucky to be sitting out of her arms' reach. Sasuke-kun sighed and stood up.

"Let's go."

Once again, Juugo beat her to the question. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Danzou is the Leaf Village Hokage, right?" It took her a moment of thought to realize he was asking a question. She nodded.

"Yes- for now, anyway. Hey, maybe you'll see some people you knew!" She tried hopelessly to make small talk. He winced, something only Karin was close enough to notice. She realized he was tilting his head up, as if he was really considering the possibility.

"Oh! Or maybe not… whatever," She waved her hand, as if swatting the idea away.

He seemed so different all of a sudden, more rigid than usual. His eyes were sullen and his expression was soft. She couldn't find an exact word to describe it. What- or who- had made him like this? Who had dared to hurt him in such a manner? The hatred simmered inside her for this mystery person.

She almost smirked at the idea of her very own 'revenge'.

~.~.~.~

How had this happened? All she had done was stray from camp to bathe in a nearby lake. Naruto was devastated when he found out of the village's decision to kill Sasuke, and she couldn't watch him like that anymore. Now, she was glad she was still dressed when she saw them. Or, more specifically, _him_.

Just standing there, a day's trip from the village.

A redheaded girl clung inches away from his right side, while two men stood further back to his left. Did he have a new team? He must not want his old team anymore…

She decided it was for the best. On the way home she had decided that if she couldn't get him back with her fists, she wouldn't give him the verbal apparition of the same girl he'd left behind.

"Do you mind? I was going to bathe here." She spoke the words less harsh as she'd meant them. There was something unnerving about how he wouldn't meet her harsh gaze.

~.~.~.~

Karin growled. _"Who the hell is she? How dare she be so rude to us?" _Didn't she know that Sasuke-kun was dangerous? Well, could be dangerous. The moment she'd come into view, he'd become visibly tense. She didn't care how many times Suigetsu called her crazy, she knew she wasn't delusional. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like a long string of curse words.

"Sakura," he spoke clearer, addressing the girl by name.

Karin looked up, and she could feel the eyes of Suigetsu and Juugo behind them. _"So he knows her?"_

Sakura raised one eyebrow, "I believe that's Haruno-san to you, _traitor_."

Karin looked at the girl more carefully now. She was small, but fit, with bright emerald eyes that were visible from a distance. She wore a red tank top with tight shorts, an apron and knee high boots. Her head donned a Leaf Village headband and the most ridiculous pink hair she'd ever seen. Nonetheless, she was actually kind of pretty.

"_Not as pretty as me, though!" _she assured herself.

Sasuke continued walking, not wanting any reunions.

"Whatever."

~.~.~.~

When he'd said her name again, she'd expected something different. She wouldn't go as far as something _nice,_ but nostalgic would have been acceptable. Why bother? He hadn't changed at all! She finally blew her fuse, unable to keep her mouth shut.

"So, Sasuke…" He stopped walking; obviously noticing what was missing there. "How did that whole 'revenge' thing work out?" she spoke cheerfully, almost mocking. She knew she'd struck a nerve.

"Is it just _wonderful_? Did it make you _happy_, like you thought it would?"

He stood motionless.

"Or maybe, just maybe, you'd like to consider that _I _was right? That it's only made you more miserable, if possible?"

He clenched his fists. Sakura felt guilty the moment the words left her mouth. But she needed to get the suppressed anger off her chest. Be completely honest, since she knew very well that she would always love him anyway.

~.~.~.~

This girl was either masochistic, or utterly clueless. But there was no way she could have known the truth about Itachi! _"But why isn't he saying anything?" _Karin couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have a quirky insult at the very least.

Sasuke was turned so that only she could see part of his face. His fists were clenched so tightly that blood was dripping from the corners. It was as if he was trying to stop himself from saying what he would normally say.

The girl, Sakura, took her headband out of her hair in one fluid motion and placed it at the side of the lake. She was implying that she still wanted them to go away.

"You know, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that you aren't worth it. You're actually kind of annoying." She sounded like she was emphasizing the word 'annoying'. Sasuke's head snapped up, wide-eyed with an emotion she couldn't figure out. His eyed squinted into a glare.

"I'd explain, but I think _you_ know what I mean. You practically invented the term, right?" She looked at him with sarcastic innocence for a second before her face perked up again.

"Oh! I know! Konoha is only a day's from here- let's find a nice park bench to leave you on! Maybe you'll get caught in the rain and get a deadly sickness! Or someone could rape you! There are still plenty of mindless girls out there, Sasuke…" Her eyes flashed to me.

"And from the looks of it, they aren't just from Konoha."

Okay, this girl is really pushing it now.

~.~.~.~

"Oh, and maturity really doesn't suit you- you're ugly!" She laughed so hard she could've convinced herself. She could've sworn she heard one of the men in the back laughing with her. Sakura felt bad, but liberated. Even if that last part was far from true.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that, you bitch!" the redhead snapped at her.

Sakura shrugged, trying to look as blasé as possible. "Nah, I think I'm done. I didn't think you guys would be so stubborn, but hey, that's just another one of your wonderful qualities, right Sasuke? I'll take a bath when I get home." She turned on her heel and skipped away.

The stunned look on Sasuke's face was enough to keep her happy for a long time.

~.~.~.~

She saw it for the briefest moment. When the subtle shock on his face had faded into emotionless boredom, when the girl had skipped away. Somewhere in between all that, she knew she'd seen the broken, hurt expression on his face.

His face had fallen so far that his forehead had started to crease. There was a glassy tint in his eyes, and for the slightest second, she saw his lower lip tremble. Karin found the word she'd been looking for- _sorrow_, as he mumbled something that sounded like "I'm sorry."

Oblivious, Suigetsu tried to break the silence. "So… let's set up camp?"

She hadn't noticed that the Sun was very nearly set. It was night.

He wouldn't speak. He just trudged to the edge of the lake, while he thought nobody was looking- but she was. And then he picked up the headband that she'd accidently left behind, silently placing it in one of the folds of his shirt like a keepsake.

Karin still couldn't shake her anger at the sheer nerve of the girl. It didn't take much to come to her conclusion.

_**She absolutely hated Sakura Haruno.**_

~*~

_Sorrow lives through this night.  
I'll take this piece of you,  
and hope for all eternity!  
For just one second I felt whole as you flew right through me._

_~*~_

______________________________________________________________________________

**Super Special Note From Moi-** Okay, how many people saw that last sentence coming from the very start? Be honest, now. Oh, and there's actually a third song I've been listening to- The Reason by Hoobastank. If I made another chapter for it, it would obviously be in Sasuke's point of view, but I can't think of anything that's not super mushy or really OOC, so I think this story is done now. Oh well.

_**R.A.W.R**__**-**_ _**R**__ead __**A**__nd __**W**__rite _**R**_eviews! Or else!_

**Peace, Love and None of that nonsense for Karin,**_  
~Peaceful Princess~ _


	3. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

That's right- Its Cessie-Chan, bitch~ My friends have been giving me new nicknames every week. This chapter is based off the song Give 'Em Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance, the lyrics are surprisingly sweet!  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Of Hatred and Close Sight**

_By: Peaceful Princess_

~*~

_If you were here, I'd never have a fear,  
So, go on, live your life- but I miss you more than I did yesterday!  
You're so far away,  
So c'mon, show me how,  
'Cause I mean this more than words could ever say. _

~*~

~.~.~.~

He was so close. He was so _damn_ close. But he couldn't do it. Sasuke Uchiha was utterly incapable of going back home. He had so many reasons to go. Danzou was there, and he had overheard from passing ANBU that Tsunade was awake. Danzou was to be banished or placed in jail, where he would be an easy target.

But other than that, he wanted to go back. He hated to admit it, but he missed Team 7. Taka was such a mirror image that it only made things worse for him. So many reasons to go, but only one person held him where he stood.

And that was Sakura.

~.~.~.~

"Hey… do you think Sasuke will come back soon?"

Karin looked up from the crackling fire at Suigetsu. He continued,

"I mean, how long is he going to sulk over there? Tonight would be perfect for sneaking in and killing Danzou and I wanna kick some Konoha ass, already! I wouldn't mind seeing Pinky there, either. I bet she's single!" A wide smirk crept onto his shark-like face. She hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey! He can probably hear you, you know! He isn't that far away!"

She gestured to Sasuke-kun, who was curled up against a tree no more than ten meters away. He had been staring at the cherry blossom trees in the light of the fire he'd started. Sakura trees.

What was so special about _her_, anyway? She was just a girl. Who knew Sasuke-kun first. And probably better than she could ever hope to.

But she was still nothing special, just a rude, conniving brat. _Nothing, nothing…_

Then what did that make Karin?

No more than ten meters away, something glistened on the young Uchiha's face.

~.~.~.~

"Ah, finally!" Sakura sighed with content as she flopped down onto her bed. It was 12:17 AM, and they had made it home early. Though she was glad to be home, she knew that her late arrival had irritated her parents.

"_Maybe I should move into my own place soon…_"

She put her hands over her head and noticed that her headband was missing. It didn't take her long to remember exactly where she'd left it-

It was the one place she couldn't seem to keep off her mind. Well, she couldn't count on ever seeing again, so she didn't spare it a second thought.

Thinking back, she couldn't help but feel empty. Looking at Naruto and Hinata took something from her, her sense of security? Hanging out with single friends had always been her security blanket. The one thing that gave her a sense of empathy while she waited for her love to come home…

Reaching out towards her nightstand, she gently touched the picture of Team Kakashi. It was her, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. They were all happy; smiling as if there was no tomorrow. It just wasn't the same.

All in all, it wouldn't do.

She sat up and dug through her drawers until she found it, the Team 7 picture. It was the same photo she'd always kept, the one with her long hair and vain looks. Everything was so different now…

Besides, Sasuke had a new team now. She couldn't help but wonder if he liked them better. Or maybe be trusted them more. They probably had better teamwork skills, at least. Maybe, wherever he was, he was finally happy. But how could she be sure?

Despite being around him for years, had she ever truly known him?

She placed the picture next to Team Kakashi, to remember them both forever.

~.~.~.~

"Sasuke-kuuuun, it's late. Are you sure you don't want any fish?"

_Silence…_

"Sasuke-kuuun? Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

_Dead silence…_

He didn't turn around, but he heard Karin's footsteps as they slowly faded away. He hated it when she called him Sasuke-kun. Only one person was allowed to call him that and get away in his good graces. And she didn't even use it anymore…

But why did he care so much? Was it because of the cruel words she'd spoken the last time they'd met? Or was it simply because she'd omitted the word on purpose? Did it bother him that she was clearly not in _love _anymore?

No, it was impossible! She wasn't just _any girl._ No ordinary girl could bring out such emotions in him, the one thing he'd always considered his ultimate weakness. He couldn't deny how awful he'd treated her in their genin days, but she had always loved him anyway. Back then, Itachi had ruled his thoughts, a constant reminder that friends would only keep him back, and that he could never, **ever**…

_Fall in love._

Not that those aspects were any different. But hers were, and it nagged at him to no end. Why couldn't people just stay the same, and never change?

"So, who was she? Sakura, you said?" Juugo proceeded to sit cross-legged next to him. When his curse mark wasn't active, the peaceful man reminded him vaguely of Kakashi. The laidback attitude present in both of them was almost like a calming force, making it near impossible to be upset around them around them.

Except for in Kakashi's case, when the smug aloofness quickly began to piss you off. Nonetheless, the similarities were there between him and Juugo. Like a father, in some ways, without the uncanny love for reading god knows what.

"Sasuke, did you hear me? Was she your old teammate?" He nodded.

"Oh, I see. Is that all, then?"

Unwilling to speak, he nodded again. Juugo sighed, and stood up to join Suigetsu and Karin again.

"Go to sleep soon. We're going to have to get up early tomorrow. The ANBU most likely send out patrols in the morning. We want to stay hidden until we find Danzou."

"Hn."

~.~.~.~

Sakura stood outside on the balcony. It was an unreasonably humid night, and she simply couldn't sleep with the smoldering heat. Besides that, the skies were clear. The stars twinkled brightly like diamonds against the night sky. She knew she would need rest for tomorrow's hospital shift, but she couldn't leave. The outdoor scenery kept her motionless.

She knew the feeling- to becaptivated by beauty.

It was a petty feeling, really. Immature at best. Those stars looked so nice, like something she would want to reach out to, but couldn't.

She knew what stars were- balls of gas, burning and deadly to the touch.

They were simply untouchable…

And suddenly, she couldn't look at the stars anymore.

Across from the balcony, another figure seemed to fly across the rooftops. She called out to it.

"Neji?"

The figure stops, as if startled, and turns to face her in the distance.

"Sakura? What are you doing awake?"

"Oh, we just got back from the Land of Iron not too long ago. I couldn't sleep."

He leapt across the rooftops onto the wide balcony. "Yes, then I presume Hinata will be home when I return. Naruto will be back as well… I'm shocked at how quiet it is."

She laughs. "Oh, he's not so bad… so, what brings you here?" She tried to avoid the topic, unsure of how he would take to Naruto _and_ Hinata.

"I couldn't fall asleep either."

"Oh."

He frowns, as if something were off.

"Did you… see the Uchiha while you were out?"

She froze, as if time itself had stopped.

But when she opened her mouth again, it seemed to slip into fast forward.

"I… I did, and I made fun of him, and I was just so mean to him b-but I didn't mean it! Really! I j-j-just wanted to tell him everything b-but I don't hate him andheisn'tuglyandIwanthimtobehappyand-"

"What? Talk slower, now."

~.~.~.~

Karin sighed. In all of their travels, couldn't they get some tents? Leaning against a nearby tree, Suigetsu rolled over onto her shoulder and buried his face in her hair. Normally, she would have punched him or yelled something angry. But his skin was cool like water, and it was making the hot night a little more bearable. She turned her head to lean on him, just for the night…

"Urghh, don't elbow me, you dumb bitch…"

Frowning, she swiftly elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to growl in his sleep. Well, she never claimed to be a saint.

Sitting upright, Juugo snored lightly by the smoldering fire. And Sasuke-kun…

He hadn't moved an inch, at least not when she was aware of it. He was still lying out by the lake, staring at the cherry blossoms.

From somewhere up above, a pink petal fell onto his face- and he was gone… or had she just fallen asleep?

~.~.~.~

"Well, I suppose I must give you props for the speech. I couldn't have told him off better myself, if you consider that saying something."

"Thanks Neji. I just needed to explain that to someone before I went insane."

"Any time, I guess. It would be best for the hospital if you didn't lose your mind."

Smiling, she pulls him into a sleepy hug and kiss on the cheek, as if she was dealing with a five-year-old at a checkup.

"Wait!" he hissed. He immediately drew out a kunai and threw the glinting knife at a nearby rooftop. Standing where she had first seen Neji… there was nobody.

He flashed an unreadable glance to her. "It was-" But she could guess.

Leaving Neji out on the balcony, she ran as fast as she could. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she knew where she would look first.

~.~.~.~

_Two Hours Earlier_

He knew he had to hurry. The shadow clone he'd left at camp would disappear before the Sun even rose. Sasuke knew he couldn't wait until morning, and Taka had seemed distracted while eating. He told himself he would be back to camp by sunrise, but he wanted to see Konoha so badly it was unbearable. He wanted to see the stores, the houses, the Uchiha compound…

Running several times faster than the average shinobi, he was sure he had made the trip in record time. The village was so similar to the one he'd left, like nothing had changed at all. Ichiraku's, the Hokage's tower, and Naruto's apartment building were still standing peacefully in the night. He'd known Naruto's home because he'd carelessly left his windows open.

"_Dobe."_ He thought as he closed the window, knowing he wouldn't notice when he woke up.

Dashing across the rooftops again, he saw a flash of pink standing outside of one of the homes. She was there, smiling like nothing in her life could ever be better. Maybe things weren't so different here, after all…

But there, in the darkness… a kiss?

And he felt something break, deep inside his chest.

He was long gone before the kunai even struck the rooftop. But running from his fears had never gotten anywhere, had it? He sat down on a bench of solemn memory… and he waited.

~*~

"_Some might say we are made from the sharpest things, you say-  
We are young, and we don't care!  
Your dreams and your hopeless hair,  
We never wanted it to be this way for all our lives…"_

~*~

~.~.~

"_**Sasuke…kun?"**_

~.~.~

_****_

~*~

"_Do you care at all?"_

~*~

______________________________________________________________________________

**Super Special Note from Moi- **I know I said this was over, but all the amazing people who reviewed it changed my mind. At first it felt like a bad sequel, but I kinda like how this turned out. There'll be two more chapters, and then that'll be it, I swear! Hehehe, did anyone catch the thing about Sasuke's 'hopeless' hair? That was what made me look up in bio class and be like 'I should totally use that song!' Oh, and I don't think I mentioned this in the last chapter, but the song in Chapter 2 was Sorrow by Flyleaf. Ehh, this is becoming more like a letter than a note, so I'll stop here.

_**R.A.W.R**__**- R**__ead __**A**__nd __**W**__rite __**R**__eviews! Pretty please?_

**Peace + Love = Badass,  
**_~Peaceful Princess~_


	4. Criminal

Hey Hey Heyyy~ New chapter! I absolutely love this song- Criminal by Fiona Apple. Go listen to it, but read this first, please! …Please? Hello???

* * *

**Of Hatred and Close Sight**

_By: Peaceful Princess_

~*~

"_I've been a bad, bad girl- I've been careless with a delicate man.  
And it's a sad, sad world when a girl can break a boy  
Just because she can!  
Don't you tell me to deny it- I've done wrong, and I want to suffer for my sins.  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin…"_

~*~

~.~.~.~

Something was off. Didn't Naruto usually leave his windows open at night? Sakura had always told him it wasn't safe, but he'd always brushed off the idea of any trouble occurring. He'd claimed that he could just use his 'ninja senses' to notice intruders. It was definitely hard to believe he would take her advice all of a sudden.

_Tap Tap Tap…_

She knocked on the tiny window as lightly as she could, hoping she could wake him up. Instead, he rolled over and placed a pillow over his head. Sighing, she jiggled the window a few times until she was able to pry it open and climb into his messy room. There were clothes strewn across the floor that appeared to be almost categorized- shirts, pants, jackets… She immediately pulled away from her assessment when a large cockroach emerged from an instant ramen cup near the 'shirts' pile.

Squealing involuntarily, she nearly fell backwards onto the still sleeping Naruto and ripped her tank top and pajama shorts. He continued snoring despite the noise.

"_Humph! Ninja senses, my ass…"_

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Startled, she spun around to see Neji at the open window. He jumped though the small opening and sighed.

"I was going to go warn the ANBU about the Uchiha, and I saw you climbing through the window. Care to explain?"

She nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I wanted to talk to Naruto… and it's best you don't cause a big mess over Sasuke."

He nodded slightly, "I suppose I should go home now."

He gracefully slipped back outside, disappearing into the dark night where the unnerving stars still glowed against the night sky.

Disoriented but awake, Naruto finally sat up in his bed.

"Sakura-chan? Wha…" He yawned for a full ten seconds. "What are you doing here…? It's only one-thirty…"

She tensed. This should have been so much to explain the second time around, but things had undoubtedly changed since then.

"It's a long story… Can we talk?"

He stretched for a second and crossed his legs, giving her room to sit down. It was better than his roach-infested carpet.

"Of course we can, Sakura-chan! What is it? You can tell me anything!"

And it was true.

~.~.~.~

Hiding behind his usual emotionless façade, he couldn't deny his disappointment mentally.

"S-Sasuke-kun- err… Sasuke-san? Ah… have you s-seen Neji?"

Hinata squeaked when he growled in response. He didn't particularly care for Neji at that moment.

"Aa."

She took a nervous step forward, as if she wanted to pass by, but didn't want to pass by _him_. She wasn't much different than before; she'd never really interested him. It was reasonable, he thought. The people of Konoha probably didn't think much of him anymore. In fact, if it had been anyone but her standing there, he could imagine them being more along the lines of rude or indifferent to the traitor.

He frowned again. The word 'traitor' had never really sat well with him, even though it was a fitting term. Facing reality was another one of his shortcomings- how could he have not noticed them all before, when there seemed to be so many now?

"Does N-Naruto-kun know th-that you're h-here?"

"No."

She hesitated, but seemed to gather herself quickly.

"Wh-what about… Sakura-chan?"

Suddenly, it was his turn to hesitate. Had Neji seen him clearly enough to recognize him? Had he told Sakura about his presence?

"I don't know."

Tilting her head carefully to the side, she seemed to understand, or assume at any rate. She turned silently and walked away, leaving him there to think.

Why the hell was he there in the first place? The worthless old bench may have meant something important to Sakura, but it meant absolutely nothing to him.

It didn't matter that less than three years ago, she had poured her heart out to him. It had taken him so off guard that he'd simply stood there and let her talk herself into his memory. It felt good to know he wasn't so lonely. Seeing her just yesterday was enough to pull him out of the darkness, when unleashing his Amateratsu at the Raikage had eclipsed the light from his vision. A remembrance of his hometown- when things used to be so normal…

Even as he thought of her later, when he was with Orochimaru, he decided she was desperate to make him stay, and nothing more. What did a thirteen-year-old girl know about love anyway?

But then again, what did he know? Nothing, and he wasn't willing to learn- there was no point anyways. He had no interest in those kinds of things; the only feelings he'd ever had for Sakura were grief and pity. Seeing her try so hard to please him before- it was painful to know he had hurt her so badly.

She was so breakable, so fragile. When her and Naruto had broke into Orochimaru's lair, when he'd unleashed his Chidori Nagashi, when she'd ran at him, fists clenched, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Reaching for his sword was something so subconscious; he knew there was nothing he could have done without Naruto intervening. Protection was just one of her key qualities.

Or was it one of his?

Deep in the forest, chakra hidden, someone was watching. It would be all too easy, wouldn't it?

~.~.~.~

Karin knew that something wasn't right. She'd had the strangest dream that Sasuke-kun was…

"Gone! H-He's gone!" she shrieked. She jumped up from against the tree angrily as Juugo sat up. His support lost, Suigetsu fell over and hit his head on the tree roots.

"Hey! Would you two assholes get up? Sasuke-kun is missing!"

Suigetsu rolled over to massage the lump on his head.

"Maybe he… went for a walk… or something…"

"But it isn't light out yet! It's probably only two-thirty!"

He growled. "Which is why you shouldn't be waking us up, four-eyes!"

She kicked him violently in the stomach, hoping to silence him until she could find Sasuke-kun.

"Juugo!" He calmly turned to face them both.

"Karin's right. Sasuke has most likely decided to travel to Konoha alone."

"Like hell he's going without me!"

She snatched up her weapons pouch and small belongings before storming off towards Konoha. The somber trees shaded the moonlight, blocking out all light.

"Urghh! Would you at least wait for us?"

She had just about had it with them- all of them. There really was only so much crap she could take in such a brief amount of time.

"Why the hell should I wait for you? You're absolutely worthless! Both of you! I don't need you, I won't need you, and I never will need you! So go take that pathetic excuse for a broken sword and shove it up your ass, already!"

And for the first time for as long as she could remember, there was nothing but crippling silence as she stormed deeper and deeper into the darkness of the night.

~.~.~.~

"WHAAAAT?!" Naruto practically jumped from his bed for the fourth time. Sakura sighed. If only he had just a teensy bit more self-control…

"Sakura-chaaaan! Why didn't you tell me you saw the bastard? He didn't say anything to you? I swear I'll kick his sorry ass so hard someday…"

She hadn't even finished her story yet! How would he handle the mere possibility that maybe, just maybe, he was in the village? No, it wasn't just a maybe. She knew he was still here… she could feel it. Just as she had known Sasuke was leaving, she found herself aware of his return.

A deep breath.

"Wait, Naruto. I… I was talking to Neji about fifteen minutes ago and-"

"Eh? Neji's awake, too?"

"Yeah, and… he saw Sasuke."

She couldn't help but skimp on the minor details. There were some things he really shouldn't know about; some things she actually couldn't tell him. He was frozen.

"In… _in the village?! _Is he coming back? Did he say anything to you? Where is he-"

"I don't know! I don't know what to do- really! He might not even be here anymore, you know…"

Suddenly, he became very serious.

"We have to at least try to find him! We… we might never get another chance for this! Don't-"

His look was almost pleading.

"Don't you want him to come back anymore?"

"O-Of course I do!" _More than anything else in the world…_

"Good," he grinned wide and jumped out of his bed, still clad in bright orange pajamas. He gestured to the window, still wide open.

"Then we'll start at the Uchiha compound and work our way across the village. Ladies first."

He always knew how to lighten the mood with a smile.

They hopped through the window and headed toward the Uchiha compound, even though she knew they wouldn't find him there. She couldn't tell Naruto. The two boys were so catastrophic together that a fight would be impossible to prevent. He wouldn't let Sasuke leave again if he got the chance to stop him.

Looking towards him, his face was surprisingly stern, yet hopeful. He really wanted to find Sasuke, possibly more than she did. He would be so disappointed when he slipped through his fingers again- and she knew it would be all her fault. The guilt quickly washed over her when he found the compound empty. The saddened expression on his face made her sick to her stomach.

A weak smile.

"Sakura-chan, you should get some rest. I'll look everywhere until I find him- I promise! I just… I don't want you to…"

"It's okay. See you."

She nodded in agreement with him. He seemed stunned that she would go with his idea so easily, but he dashed ahead nonetheless. Standing alone in the glow of the moonlight, she leapt from the rooftop and started walking down the empty road. Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. After everything Naruto had done for her…

She was being selfish again.

~*~

"_Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true,  
But those who abandon their friends are lower than scum."_

_-Hatake Kakashi_

~*~

~.~.~.~

Fear. After what seemed like hours and hours of thinking, Karin decided it was fear that kept Taka so distant, moving solemnly behind her as they traveled. Nobody had said a word since she'd exploded at the two men. Perhaps it wasn't fear. Perhaps they were angry- not that she could blame them if they were. Maybe she'd been too harsh, but she was sure they'd get over it.

Right?

Maybe she could just turn around and say she was sorry. No speeches, no mushy confessions- Just two little words and the silence would be a bit more comfortable.

Or uncomfortable? Suigetsu would never let her hear the end of her single moment of weakness.

But she couldn't know that for sure. She stopped abruptly on a tree branch as the other two ceased on the branches just behind her. Without turning around, she could feel two sets of eyes on her back.

"Hey, umm…" But something else stopped her mid-sentence.

"S-Someone's here- just ahead! No, more than one. I… I think they might be ANBU- about ten of them and-"

Suddenly, someone pushed her off the tree into the bushes below. It took everything within her to suppress a scream and hide in the sharp thorns.

"_W-What… who was that? Are we being attacked?"_

Her thoughts were answered when several shinobi leaped out from all sides, hitting the pressure points on the necks of Suigetsu and Juugo. But which one of them had saved her?

"_No!"_ she screeched in her head. She couldn't lose them- not now!

The masked ninja tied the two together with chakra-infused string, disappearing into the forest while she sat useless in the bushes. It was truly a worse feeling than before, one rivaling the night she'd lost her village. The night she'd been found and saved by Orochimaru-sama.

The night she'd lost it all in a matter of minutes- except there was nobody there to save her this time.

~.~.~.~

For once, Sasuke Uchiha was not comfortable with silence. Especially when the silence was coming from the pink-haired girl who had been sitting quietly next to him for ten minutes now. She hadn't said a word, or even looked him in the eye. She just sat there, not saying anything.

_There was really nothing to say._

It wasn't like she was going to just cry into his shoulder and start whining. He just wished she would say something, say anything to break the painful silence. He heard the faintest whisper.

"Sasuke… why do you hate the village so much?"

He was here, wasn't he?

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"Danzou and the elders. They ordered my family dead."

"But I thought your brother-"

"Was ordered."

More silence.

"So… he was pretty good, wasn't he?"

Sasuke just looked down at the pavement. The grand lie of his existence was not his favorite subject to talk about.

_Drip… drip…_

He saw two drops fall to the ground. He looked up to the sky. Was it starting to rain? The sky was clear, with no clouds in the sky.

_Drip… drip… drop…_

And then he realized she was crying. For him. _Again._

He'd made her cry again. She choked on her words.

"I… I'm sorry…"

What the hell was she sorry for?

"Danzou is dead."

His head snapped up abruptly. Had he heard her correctly?

"_What?"_ he seethed through gritted teeth.

"He betrayed the village while he was at the Kage's meeting. Tsunade-shishou had him tortured for two hours before he died, because she was angry about him trying to take her job."

That made him feel a little better. At least he knew the bastard met a painful end, like his clan, even though he wasn't the one who'd gotten the privilege of causing it. But wait-

"_For… betraying the village?"_

Well, didn't that sound familiar? Sakura seemed to have the same thought.

"Sasuke… Tsunade-shishou would never hurt me or Naruto like that."

Maybe… there truly was no point in running anymore.

To the east, he could sense a large group of shinobi coming their way. Did the ANBU know he was here? Without another word, he stood up and started walking back to Taka's campsite. She leapt from the bench in seconds and stood in front of him.

"Wh-What are you doing? You're leaving me again?"

He hesitated. "My team is still at the lake. I have to go."

Even though he avoided her eyes, his heart thumped when he heard her begin to sob once more. It was a little like déjà vu; comforting to know she still cared.

That someone cared.

"Will you c-come back? Please?"

He winced. Would he? Could he? There wasn't a single answer in his mind. He just kept walking past her, hoping he would have the strength just to leave. He heard her behind him.

"Why? W-Why do you always l-leave me hanging like this?! Why can't you just-"

"Because I-" he started to yell, but he stopped.

Because he what? He had no answer for that, either.

~.~.~.~

Sakura froze in her tears.

"_Because he what?"_

"Because… I have to go."

"No!" she shrieked before she ran towards him. He didn't even move when she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could without using chakra, never wanting to let him go.

"D-Don't! Don't leave me again!"

And he was gone. But not before she heard it- a subtle voice in the wind. Was she still conscious? Had he knocked her out again? Looking around in panic, she wiped her tears and sprinted home again. She burst almost angrily into her room through the balcony and scribbled a quick note saying she was visiting a friend in Kirigakure. Sakura left the note on her desk and changed into her ninja attire, minus her still-missing headband.

Grabbing her weapons pouch on her way out the glass doors again, she knew she could never promise him anything.

"_Sakura… wait for me."_

~.~.~.~

"Ahh, Karin. How nice to see you again."

She stumbled over her own feet at the sudden breach in silence.

"Where are Suigetsu and Juugo, might I ask?"

She faltered. Where were they?

"I… they were captured. By ANBU, I think. But don't you want to know where Sasuke-kun is?"

He shrugged, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Actually, that's what I need you for. I'm searching for him myself. _Do_ you know where he is?"

"No. We thought he had gone to the Leaf Village, but I'm not really sure."

She lowered her head in thought for a moment.

"But wait… what do you need me for?"

Relaxing against a tree, he lifted his head for a moment. If she could have seen his face, she was sure he would be smirking.

"As I said, we're going to find Sasuke. Now where were you when you noticed he was missing?"

"_Why does he need to know?"_ she thought to herself, _"But maybe he can help us save Suigetsu and Juugo. The whole team back together again!"_

"We were at the lake, about a half-kilometer that way."

He stood up and began walking in the direction she was pointing.

"We will wait for Sasuke there," he spoke calmly as he walked, "and then we will plan our rescue of the others."

"Wait! But how do you know he'll be there? What if he doesn't come back?"

"He will. Give him some time." He seemed too confident.

"Are you going to come with me or not?"

Her conscious was telling her that he definitely had some kind of ulterior motive. Could she trust him?

"Also, I would prefer it if you addressed me as '-san' from now on. Now then, Sasuke is crucial to the rescue of your teammates. Are you coming?"

Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets, she just didn't quite feel as if she should follow him. In her right pocket, there was a crumpled piece of paper.

"_Who's useless now? Don't worry about us, just go find Sasuke. I know you can, so don't go all wimpy on us, four-eyes!"_

She felt her eyes tear. She would make this right, no matter what it took- even if it ended up being the last thing she ever did. She had never really helped the team much, had she? Well, not for long. It was all going to be different now.

"I'm coming… Madara-san."

~.~.~.~

~*~

"_What I need is a good defense,  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against,  
Because he's all I ever knew of love."_

_~*~  
_

* * *

**  
Super Special Note from Moi-** Wow, this way longer than I thought it would be- it's like 11 pages! Bwahahaha, that's right! Madara's in my story! Fun, fun, fun~! Oh, and I'm really, really sorry that this took so long to get out there, it's just that life is taking up most of my day, and the only writing time I have during the week is from 2:45 to 5 after I get home from school, and I'm too tired, but today I was just like 'Screw it!' and typed the last six pages just now. My arms hurt…

_**R.A.W.R**__- __**R**__ead __**A**__nd __**W**__rite __**R**__eviews! You know you want to…_

_**Love you all, my pretties!  
**__~Peaceful Princess~_


	5. Lithium

Lithium by Evanescence- So prettyful! ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Of Hatred and Close Sight**

_By: Peaceful Princess_

~*~

"_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show!  
Never wanted it to be so cold,  
Just didn't drink enough to say you loved me…"_

~*~

~.~.~.~

Rushing through the village, Sakura barely registered the world around her. She knew she would have to hurry if she wanted to catch Sasuke, who was obviously quicker than her. She hopped down from the rooftops and gazed up at the looming sunrise. It would be wise to get out of the village before the other villagers and ninja woke and saw her.

She finally arrived back at the village gates. Taking deep breaths, she sauntered through the red arches. So this was what it felt like to leave? The trees ahead glittered with impending sunlight, a beautiful memoir to leave with. Sakura made a note to watch the sunrise with Team Seven someday.

With Sasuke someday.

From the forest, an oddly large group of ANBU shot by. A familiar face…

Or three?

"Hello there, Ugly. Did you come to welcome me back?"

Sai flashed his never-ending smile towards her tired face.

"Actually, I didn't even notice you were gone… But why were you assigned onto an ANBU mission?"

"I don't know. The Old Hag told me to go. I suppose I should go report back to Tsunade and visit Danzou, now."

She froze, forgetting to reprimand his disrespect for her shishou. The news of Danzou's execution hadn't been made public, as to prevent even more tension between the villages than there already was.

"Ehehe, right… So who've you got there?"

She couldn't help but think that they were vaguely familiar. The pale, shark-like man looked at her with a ravenous, almost twisted smile. The other, somewhat more intimidating man appeared to be either sleeping or heavily drugged. They were both bound with powerful, chakra-infused string. The conscious man faked a hurt expression.

"That stings. I haven't forgotten about you!"

And then she realized that these were Sasuke's…

Teammates? Her heart sunk. But weren't there two more of them? There was Sasuke, but-

"Wasn't there a girl with you?"

His mischievous grin faltered, though his bright teeth were still visible. A masked ANBU, clearly in charge, broke in before he could respond.

"We missed one? I suppose we'll get that information during your interrogation, along with the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke."

He growled, "I told you, we don't know where he-"

"Nonsense. Let's go."

Sakura blinked. "Wait! Make sure Tsunade-shishou doesn't kill them before I come back! Take them to Ibiki, please."

The masked Nin appeared to recognize her as the Gondaime's apprentice.

"We will ask. If she does not agree, I'd say they've got about seventy-two hours before a punishment is decided. Farewell." He turned to Sai.

"You may go now, if you like."

Sai nodded, and the group continued into the village. She and Sai were both silent until they were all out of earshot. Finally, he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Where you headed, Ugly? You couldn't survive a solo mission."

Not wanting to cause a scene, she clenched her fists tightly and counted to three. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get used to Sai's incessant insults, even though the majority of them were completely unintentional. Sakura brushed her hair back and plastered a large fake smile on her face.

"Mou, nowhere special. Why do you care?"

He studied her face with blatant curiosity, trying to decipher her true feelings and intentions. Ever since she'd first tricked him with a false smile, he'd obviously made a clear mental note of it.

You could only fool a person so many times.

"Don't say a word, Sai. I mean it."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out his notebook.

"According to my studies, reliance on the integrity, strength or ability of another person is called 'trust'. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I am. Don't mess it up, okay?"

Without another word, they parted ways and she began to wonder how long it would be before a recovery team was sent after her. Tsunade would know she was lying when she didn't arrive at the hospital in a few hours, without even seeing the note. She contemplated how much trouble she would be in. Though her intentions were to come back in a matter of days, nobody would trust her, anyway. Who could trust a traitor?

Who cares?

This was too important to her now. Even if he was only there for the rescue of his new team, having Sasuke back in the village would be worth it.

Seventy-two hours could mean everything.

All doubts behind her, Sakura continued fearlessly under the golden sky

~.~.~.~

Karin was getting impatient. Where the hell was Sasuke? Slumping over against the same tree as before, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. 'Madara-san' wasn't exactly her type of company. He was always so serious and stiff, even a little arrogant. How else could he be so sure of himself when they had been waiting for nearly three hours?

"Madara-saaaan," she whined, "are you sure he's going to be here soon?"

Despite her incessant complaining, he seemed completely at ease.

"Be patient."

She huffed and continued to sulk. What if Sasuke had decided to return home, and stay with his stupid pink teammate? What if they had gotten Suigetsu and Juugo out of jail, and they were all just living life without her? There was no way she would stay with Madara forever!

Even if it _was_ better than being alone again.

She almost missed being under Orochimaru-sama's constant control. He had always taken advantage of her Heal Bite technique, making her use it when Kabuto could have easily fixed the problem. Karin pulled up her left sleeve and scowled. She hated having to cover her arms all the time.

It was undeniable how poorly he had treated her- treated them all, really. But she couldn't hate him- not when she felt as if he had rescued her; given her some sick and twisted sort of purpose.

The Sun was eclipsed by gloomy, gray clouds when she started dozing. She really hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

She tilted her head down and closed her eyes, wishing she had someone to lean on.

~.~.~.~

Gasping wildly, Sasuke rushed through the stray branches as if they were nothing but air. He didn't even mind the bloody scratches they were leaving on his arms, legs and face.

He hadn't stopped since he'd left the village again, earlier that morning. He wondered if she would alert everyone, or if they would try to find him again. At the same time, he was curious if they would even bother with him. It was understandable if they simply didn't give a damn anymore.

Approaching the clearing that enclosed the lake, there was nothing notable other than the smoldering remains of yesterday's fire. Karin was sleeping soundly against a tree in the corner, but the rest of his team had disappeared. Something wasn't right.

"You can come out now."

After a brief moment of silence, an unnatural wind brought Madara Uchiha's looming figure into the scenery, a good five meters away. He was still wearing his strange spiraled mask, even though Sasuke already knew what he looked like.

"It's about time Sasuke. We can talk business at last."

"_Hn… him and his insipid Moon's Eye Plan again."_

"I'm only here to speak with Taka," he growled, "nobody else."

Madara chuckled lightly, as if they were old pals and he simply didn't get the hint.

"Oh, but it looks like you don't have a choice. According to Karin, the rest of your team has been captured by ANBU officials."

He felt himself tense. How could those idiots let themselves be captured so easily?

"Ahh, I see that I've finally gotten your attention. Now then, whatever happened to your previous plans, with destroying-"

"Forget it. It was my choice."

Madara sighed, as if the other Uchiha was wasting his time. "Are you sure?"

He pulled a piece of paper from his cloak, turning it to reveal the Team Seven picture.

"How did you get that?" he seethed angrily, desperately wanting to pry the photo from his cold, dead hands.

"You weren't the only one taking a tour through Konoha last night. I just thought I'd keep a souvenir."

He turned the photo away again and proceeded to rip out a large piece. He crumpled the rest of the picture and tossed it carelessly into the lake. Sasuke winced inwardly, finding he wanted it back.

"Forget if you wish, it's just a shame that someone could be torn out of the picture."

He flicked the remaining scrap of paper into the gentle breeze, letting it float over to Sasuke.

_If looks could kill…_

He gritted his teeth. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

Madara folded his arms across his chest, satisfied with the response.

"Come with me, of course. That's all."

His expression softened at the crumpled shred of Sakura's cheerful smile. The paper had been crudely torn at three corners and had several dents in every which way.

It would never be perfect again.

~.~.~.~

"Hey, Hinata-chaaaan! Want to come eat some ramen with me?"

Naruto ran eagerly to the timid girl sitting alone on a park bench. She was twiddling her thumbs and watching the small animals run past. He suddenly remembered the several times Sakura had taunted him to ask her out on the way home. Hinata, thankfully, hadn't been around to hear any of them, but his increasingly awkward demeanor nearly rivaled her stuttering.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun. Is S-Sakura-chan c-coming?"

"Nah, she has to work with Baa-chan today."

He always hated when she worked all day, but being around Hinata was fun, too. Not to mention there was a decline in Naruto's daily head injuries…

"M-Maybe w-we can visit her l-later, then."

"That's an awesome idea! To Ichiraku!"

Her face brightened as he took her wrist and ran towards his favorite restaurant. He'd never noticed what good friends Sakura and Hinata had become.

When they finally arrived at Ichiraku, Kakashi was there, waiting for him.

"Ah, hello. Thought I'd find you here, Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head.

"Huh? What're you doing here, Kakashi-sensei? You want to buy me ramen?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe some other time. Tsunade asked me to come find you."

"Eh? Does that mean she's giving us a mission?! Yes!"

Despite his joy, he quickly recalled his original plans.

"Ehehe… um, sorry Hinata-chan."

"Th-That's okay, Naruto-kun. M-Maybe we can g-go some other t-time."

Grinning wide, he pulled her into a massive bear hug and started running to catch up with Kakashi, completely unaware of the practically unconscious girl he'd left behind.

"Hey, Baa-chan! What kind of awesome mission you got-"

Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino were waiting alongside the Hokage. Tsunade sat calmly at her desk, arms folded.

"Ah, Naruto. I need you to tell me _exactly_ where you last saw Sakura."

"Wha- Why? Is something wrong?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Apparently, she didn't come to the hospital this morning, and her parents found a note saying she want to visit a friend in Kirigakure. It's obviously a lie, since Neji just saw her yesterday. Now we need you to tell us, Naruto- where'd you see her?"

He hesitated. In part because he couldn't believe she'd left the village, but also because she clearly looking for someone in particular.

"_Damn it, how could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have left her… But she can't just-"_

"Naruto!" Ino snapped, "Just tell us where the hell you saw her!" She was clearly as on-edge as he was.

He found himself torn. He couldn't let Sakura run into danger, but…

What if she could really bring him home?

It wasn't worth it.

"Yesterday. Or… this morning, I guess. She woke me up and told me that her and Neji saw-"

"Sasuke?" Neji nodded towards him.

"Y-Yeah… So, can we go get Sakura-chan now? I can find her all by myself, you know-"

Tsunade slammed her fists on the table, leaving visible dents on the wooden surface. Various papers scattered to the floor.

"No! You will all go together! Got it?"

All five members of the new team nodded their heads.

"Good. Now before you go, there's just one more thing that may be crucial to finding Sakura."

At that moment, Sai walked into the room, along with a small group of masked ANBU. Two prisoners lumbered behind, with visible bags under their eyes.

"You wished to see me?"

Tsunade folded her hands over the nearly destroyed table.

"Yes, now tell me where you found these two-"

"Aw, come on Grandma! I don't have all day!"

Tsunade put her head down on the table, while the other shinobi tensed. The only thing scarier than an angry Tsunade was when she became inexplicably silent.

"Go. You have five seconds to get the hell out of my sight."

Scared of what she might do otherwise, the team hurried from the Hokage Tower and made their way to the village entryway. Shikamaru turned to the others and sighed.

"Alright, Naruto and Neji have a pretty good idea of how this works. I'm captain, so I man the front; Neji scans the surroundings with his Byakugan from the back. Shino, I want you second in line. Putting tracking insects on anyone suspicious should be easy from that position. Ino, stay in third so you can use your jutsu at a relatively close range. If we get attacked, Naruto will come in from fourth with a full-force attack. Got it?"

Neji smirked. "Excellent plan, as always."

For once, Naruto was too nervous to speak up. Sakura had beaten him to bits enough times that he knew she could take care of herself on a whim. But could she attack Sasuke?

"Baka! Let's go already!"

Ino tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at the temporarily introspective blonde.

"Ehehe… sorry. Let's go find Sakura-chan!" He pumped his fists into the air, his energy back

He was back.

~.~.~.~

"Leave. Now."

As calm as he was on the outside, Sasuke was a complete wreck on the inside. It couldn't have been much longer until Madara returned from wherever he'd gone off to.

After all, the new guest wasn't exactly 'welcome.'

"Sakura, go away," he sounded as blasé as ever.

She just stood there, as if he wasn't. As if he was trapped inside an awful dream in which he was invisible, like he never existed.

She linked her hands together, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was unsure of what to say.

"Whatever you want, it doesn't matter."

She winced, he wanted to. Her death wasn't something he could handle.

"I… Ah, I wanted to tell you that I saw your… your team, and-"

"I know." It wasn't a lie, but at that point he couldn't have cared less.

"Oh." She appeared disappointed.

"If that was it, you can leave now."

She blinked. "No! I wanted to stay here with you-"

"Go home."

She stood complacent. Then she cracked her knuckles.

"Not without you, Sasuke."

Without warning, she plunged her fist deep within the ground, causing it to crack beneath them. He vaguely caught Karin's scream above the exploding Earth. He stumbled back from shock, catching himself in one fluid, graceful motion.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Karin made her presence known beside him, and he fought to close his gaping mouth. She had gotten immensely powerful while he was gone. But what the hell was that?

It didn't matter- the noise would draw Madara back any moment.

"Leave unless you want to die." He spoke in his most threatening voice, borderline desperate. The idea of what Madara would do to her made his skin crawl.

Rising from the center of the destruction, she brushed the dust off her clothing.

"Try me."

Karin shook nervously by his side. "Sasuke-kun, wh-what's going on?"

He froze. Another familiar presence.

"You never should have come here. Just leave me alone."

She looked miserable; he knew the feeling.

The entity came closer.

"Go." _Now!_

"Get out." _Don't do this! Don't!_

"Leave." _Please leave!_

She looked him in the eyes with an emerald gaze. Then she parted her lips.

A heart of glass.

_Asshole!_

Cracked glass.

"I hate you," she turned her back in silence.

Broken glass. An unnatural wind blows away the pieces.

"Well now, what happened here?"

_

_

_

_Shattered._

~*~

"_Lithium-  
Don't want to lock me up inside…  
Lithium-  
Don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium-  
Stay in love with me!"_

~*~

* * *

**Super Special Note From Moi- **Erm, this turned out a little angstier (is that a word???) than I thought it would be. But that's okay. I'm actually starting to like angst, in case you didn't notice. But you know, if you liked it, you should really leave a review. Hell, just put it in your Story Alert or something. Every email or review makes me do a happy dance! :DDD

I am sorry for how long this took. It would be reasonable if I wrote outrageously long chapters, but I don't. So yeah. It's just that life gets in the way of stuff, like eating good meals and sleeping all day. And typing. Oh, and I've got this really weird idea for a one-shot the other day, and I was thinking about taking some time off to write it because I've got Writer's Block. It has to do with Sasuke, Sakura, and a manly bracelet. There aren't that many people who read my stuff, but do the people who are want to give me an opinion on that? Whatever you leave me, it'll probably make me laugh enough to write it.

Okay, I'm talking too much…

_**R.A.W.R- R**__ead __**A**__nd __**W**__rite__** R**__eviews! I'll love you forever!_

_**I really want some goddamn Twizzlers!**__  
~Peaceful Princess~  
_


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note- **_Well… it's been a while, hasn't it? But yeah, I have basically no inspiration for this whatsoever, and I don't know what to do with it anymore. So there are three things I could do with this. I could delete it completely. I could come up with one crappy drabble-ish chapter for an ending. Or I could delete Chapters 3-5, since it was originally a two-shot, and just leave it there. What do you think?_


	7. Lonely Day

Can you believe that this is the last chapter? I'm so glad I actually finished this! I feel so proud of myself! _Damn canon storyline, making my storyline impossible and shit like that... *grumblegrumble.*_

For the last time, (And just in case you… forgot?) Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Lonely Day belongs to System of a Down.

* * *

**Of Hatred And Close Sight**

_By: Paisley May_

~*~

_"And if you go, I want to go with you,  
And if you die, I want to die with you!  
Take your hand and walk away..."_

~*~

~.~.~.~

Deep inside his head, Sasuke couldn't stop smacking himself. He'd never truly realized just how damn stubborn she was.

Not until she'd unknowingly placed her life on a fine wire.

With a stubborn nature that nearly rivaled her brave face, he refused to look at the menace standing behind him. It was something he always did when he no longer wished to talk to someone. He had perfected it long ago, when he noticed how badly it irritated smug people like Kabuto.

He hardly noticed Karin trembling clumsily on the upturned soil. All he could think about was Madara's single visible eye trained on his back, and how Sakura was still vulnerable with her back turned away from the danger. She wouldn't move.

"Well? Would anybody care to explain what happened here?" The carelessness in Madara's voice was deceptive. With him, there was always an ulterior motive. He prepared to explain that he had just been telling her to leave, but she beat him to it. Her eyes were lit with silent determination.

"I'm taking Sasuke home."

He could practically sense Madara nodding slowly behind him. It was unclear whether or not he was really taking her seriously, or simply amused by her statement. Unable to mask his curiosity he turned around to face the masked man. He took a few steps toward Karin before pulling her away with his odd ability. She yelped, but her voice was soon all but gone. He heard a faint murmur, far too low for Sakura to hear.

"Get rid of her." It was a light statement with a malicious undertone that he couldn't ignore. He wanted Sakura dead, one way or another.

He scowled as the looming presence faded away, leaving him alone with the pink haired girl in front of him. Sasuke contemplated the ways he could get out of this. The most reasonable tactic would be to win. As improved as she may have been, there was no reason he shouldn't be able to knock her out and leave. _(Again, his concience reminded him. Again.)_

But he would never kill her.

"You aren't good enough to fight me."

She refused to give him the luxury of a comeback as she lunged forward with a fist glowing blue.

~.~.~.~

Karin was alone, something she realized soon after Madara pulled his insipid little trick. The crimson haired girl jumped to her feet, noticing that she was still in the same forest as before, and not alone after all. Madara was standing lax against a nearby tree trunk with his arms crossed.

"Karin. As tempting as it might be, you must let Sasuke make his own decisions."

"Shut the hell up!" She cried out in anger, "You're manipulating him yourself! You blackmailed him! What did you tell him?"

The mere instance that the bastard would mess with Sasuke in such a manner disgusted her. As much as it pleased her to know that the pink haired bitch -Sakura, right?- was surely going to die soon, she loathed the shallow tactics Madara was using. It was simply cruel.

He shrugged. "Blackmail? Manipulation, I guess, but don't you find blackmail beneath me?"

"No! Leave Sasuke-kun alone right now!"

"Sasuke? Where's Sasuke?!" a loud scratchy voice yelled from the distance. Not soon after she heard the voice, a group of five ninjas landed agily beside her. A boy with spiky blonde hair jabbed one accusatory finger towards Madara, his eyes wide with anger. "Y-You! You're that asshole that- aagh! Just tell me where Sasuke and Sakura-chan are, you bastard!"

"God Naruto, would you just shut up already?" Another blonde cut in- a girl this time. Her long ponytail nearly smacked Karin in the face when she stomped forward, rudely pushing the male blonde out of the way and putting her hands on her hips.

"Tell us where Sakura is right now, you hear me, mask boy? I wil make your life the most painful living hell you have ever experienced _ever_ in your pathetic, uneventful life-"

Karin scoffed. Why did they even care about Sakura? As soon as she let out the offending snicker, both blondes turned to face her. Their expressions were marred with rage, frustration and even a tinge of worry. The boy took on the odd, frightening appearance of an animal.

_"You got something to say?"_

She was glad when a young man in a jounin vest- clearly the leader- grasped his shoulder and calmed him down slightly.

"Calm down, Naruto. Ripping her face off won't bring back Sasuke _or_ Sakura." his voice was lax, almost bored. She was so intimidated by the red glimmer in the young man's eyes that she didn't bother laughing again. It really wasn't worth the satisfaction.

Karin turned her attention to the blonde girl, who was making an odd, unfamiliar handsign for a jutsu she couldn't identify. She felt an immense amount of chakra shoot from her body and in the direction of Madara, who casually stepped aside to avoid the attack. The manipulated time and space made him appear to be gliding across the forest floor.

"You missed," he said as his Sharingan flashed through his one visible eye. It faded away and he began to disappear.

"Hey! You didn't tell us where Sakura-chan and the bastard are!" the boy cried as the rest of the silhouette twisted into itself. The girl who had previously cast the jutsu looked to be unconcious.

A brief moment of realization hit her. The Sharingan...?

"What jutsu did she just try to use?"

The bored man glanced up from where he sat, propping up the unconcious girl. "Mind Transfer Jutsu. She uses it all the time. So troublesome..." he muttered the last part under his breath as she finally began to wake up from her slumber.

Karin quickly scanned the surroundings until she found Sasuke. _This was NOT good..._

She gestured to the team, which she now realized were probably Leaf ninja.

"I know where Sasuke is! This way!"

~.~.~.~

If Orochimaru had still been alive, he would have been laughing at Sasuke. Poor Sasuke. Weak Sasuke. Ever so emotional, wasn't he? His heart so achingly pure. Despite the incessant jeering and teasing he'd endured from the snake Sannin, Sasuke had always made a point to not kill his enemies unless he was provoked or had reasons to do so.

And it seemed that even when he did have reasons, there were still exceptions.

He mentally cursed as Sakura nearly broke one of his arms with a punch. He could hardly think with her constant barrage of attacks he didn't even know she was capable of. Frustrated, he flashstepped behind her and knocked her to her feet. He wouldn't be able to bear the nostalgia of knocking her out like that again.

_He's back, _Sasuke thought.

And then the world went black.

~.~.~.~

Life wasn't fair, Sakura decided. As hard as she worked to be strong, nobody really took her all that seriously- especially Sasuke. After all, what chance did an average girl from an average family have against the big, bad Uchiha survivor? By his lazy movements and defensive positions, she could tell he wasn't even trying. He almost seemed to be daydreaming, not even bothering to pretend like he was breaking a sweat. And it was really pissing her off.

He was always rude, and just a little bit egotistical. But that had always been okay with her. It was what made him Sasuke. Her Sasuke, or whatever was left of him these days. It seemed like the Sasuke she had once known was all but gone. In his place was a cold shell with a hollow core. She didn't like it.

She wanted the Sasuke that, though he'd tried to hide it, listened intently whenever she spoke. She wanted the Sasuke who protected her when she couldn't protect herself.

All she ever wanted was just to bring him home.

But when she went to launch another attack (she almost broke his arm with that last one, dammit!), she stopped. Something about him wasn't right.

His face went blank for the briefest of moments, and his eyes went red with a kind of Sharingan she couldn't name but swore she could recognize from somewhere. A black shadowy figure leapt from his body, and blood began to spill from his eyes like crimson tears. The shadow took a rigid form around Sasuke, like a grey skeleton. It stood so high that Sakura couldn't see its face, but she didn't need to see it.

It had never been more painfully clear, as a scream rose in her throat, that this was _not _Sasuke.

Death was staring at her head-on. And he was smiling.

~.~.~.~

"One kilometer east, half a kilometer north." Shino said with complete certainty.

Karin sighed impatiently. That was exactly what she'd told them, but nobody seemed to trust her judgement _or _her Mind's Eye.

Naruto nodded anyway, as if this was the first time he had heard this. "Let's go, then."

"Are you always this impatient?" Karin growled. Naruto was nothing more than a carbon copy of Suigetsu, and it was bothering her more than ever. She heard the other blonde, Ino, snort under her breath.

"He is, actually."

Karin smiled. It seemed there were sane people living in Konoha after all.

~*~

The group rushed through the forest, following directions from both Karin and the bug guy, Shino. Karin had always hated bugs. She often went out of her way to squish them when she thought he wasn't looking. It was difficult when she was leading the way.

"Can you please stop that? The bugs don't like it when you step on them." his voice was very unemotional and dark. She tensed. "Ehh... sorry..."

She stopped running. She could see it all clearly now. Madara, skulking around in the shadows of the trees... unconcious. She gasped audibly, and the rest of the group stopped with her.

"You okay?" Ino said with concern. But she wasn't okay. The atrocious images she was seeing rendered her speechless.

"I see them. Madara is unconcious-" Ino interrupted her, "He used my jutsu?" Karin nodded yes and continued with what really bothered her, "I see Sasuke smiling, with blood coming from his eyes..." She saw Susano'o, standing menacingly over him, but there was no way to explain or describe the fearsome figure. She moved on quickly, "And... there's a girl with pink hair with him."

Wordlessly, Naruto ran straight past them. The boy with the long hair- she couldn't remember his name- teleported forward to intercept him. "Naruto, you cannot fight them on your own. Don't be foolish."

Naruto grimaced, "But Neji, the bastard's gonna hurt Sakura-chan!"

Neji sighed, letting go of Naruto's arm. He looked at her expectantly, and for a second she felt a little nervous under his pale-eyed gaze. "Karin, where are they?" She focused her chakra and pinpointed their location one last time. "This way." And the others followed suit.

~*~

Madara, much to Ino's surprise, was concious. Karin wasn't sure why that was such a big deal, but she assumed it had something to do with the jutsu he had stolen from her. Madara rose to his feet and sighed with an almost mocking disappointment that made Naruto growl viciously under his breath.

"It's a shame you had to come and interrupt," Madara said, "but the Moon's Eye will be mine soon, anyway. Farewell."

"Hey! Where are Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!" He yelled as Madara disappeared into thin air. A voice rang out from the clearing.

"...Naruto?"

~.~.~.~

Sakura called out to the Naruto-sounding voice while she healed her broken wrist, trying to keep her panic from rising in her voice. She had never seen this technique when facing Kakashi-sensei or even Itachi.

Sasuke's sharingan disappeared. He blinked twice, as if waking from a dream, and collapsed.

"Sasuke!"

She ran across the shattered ground and began healing him as fast as she could, wiping the blood from his face and checking for any other injuries she could fix. A sigh of relief. At least he wasn't dead.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried from the surrounding brush- yes, it was certainly Naruto's voice, "Are you okay? Is Sasuke there?"

"Yeah! We're over here!" she called. In the time it took for her to look up she saw Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. The red-haired girl from Sasuke's team was trailing behind them. Ino rushed over even quicker than Naruto, shoving him out of the way to give Sakura a big hug. "FOREHEAD GIRL! I swear to Kami if you ever ditch us like that again... What did I ever do to you, huh?" Sakura shrugged.

"You called me Forehead Girl too many times?" Her friend laughed and hugged her again. "Yeah, yeah... can we go home now?" She pointed one finger towards the unconcious Sasuke and whispered, "You can bring your long-distance boyfriend, too."

She hid the pink tint on her cheeks with the surprise that Sasuke was beginning to wake up. Naruto stood up and laughed. "Thanks, teme. I know I promised you and all, but I really didn't want to have to drag you back home."

"Hn." He looked at Sakura with an odd expression. "You hate me." It wasn't a question, but Sakura could see the underlying 'why are you healing me?'

"You;ve lied to me before, haven't you?" He looked a little taken aback. She smiled.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let's go home."

~.~.~.~

"Not guilty!" And as Suigetsu and Juugo walked free from the court held by Konoha's _new _elders, Sakura winked at Karin from her convieniently acquired spot in the jury box.

_Perhaps, Karin thought, Haruno Sakura wasn't so bad after all._

~*~

_Such a lonely day,  
And it's mine.  
It's a day that I'm glad  
I survived..._

~*~

-

-

-

-

**/End/**

**

* * *

**

**Super Special Note From Moi: **I FINISHED IT! OMYGOSHHHHHHH! QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! Aren't you guys so proud of me? I thought it would never be over... And yeah. This is that sucky ending I was talking about. Was it okay? Cause I'm kinda in the dumps about it.

And I need something to do because vacationing in Antarctica isn't as fun as it sounds... Oh? What's that? I'm NOT in Antarctica? Oh silly me, it's just SNOWMAGEDDON. (I love that name! xD) Today is Friday, which marks that it has been exactly one week since I went beyond my driveway. ;_; I feel so isolated without a mall or a movie theater or even a goddamn midnight trip to a 24-hour Super Walmart! (Yeah. You read that right.)

So anyway, my goal when I first started this story in August was to get 25-30 reviews. See that green button down there? **_R.A.W.R!_** ;D

**R.I.P Karin (I was actually starting to like her because of this fic),****  
**_Paisley May~_


End file.
